Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center Hallo Hier ist meine neue Diskussionsseite. Wenn du die alte finden willst, klicke hier! Geburtstagswettbewerb Wir brauchen einen zeitpunkt, an dem wir Admins und darüber beraten können, welcher der beiden - Kailani oder Johanson - gewonnen hat. Wie wärs am Mittwoch (3.12.) um... äh 15:00 auf Gabbly (Wiki-nui Hauptseite)? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:26, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab nen Virus, ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt am Mittwoch kommen kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie is jetzt, kommst du? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:41, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Comic ich habe auf meiner diskussion einen link zum DEUTSCHEN comic. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:18, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ihn schon durchgelesen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:19, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) gut. noch eine frage: bist du im Lego club? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:22, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Online oder das mit den Magazinen? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:23, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) magazine. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bis Dezember war ich es, aber dann ist mein 2 Jahres Abo ausgelaufen, und ich hab mich noch nicht wieder angemeldet. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:28, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es köööönnte sein dass der comic auch dort auf deutsch erscheint. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:31, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Comic mal ne kleine Frage an alle: Sind nun die guten Tarix, Gresh und Strakk und die bösen Skrall, Vorox und Malum? Bei Tarix und Gresh bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass sie die guten sind, bei Vorox und Skrall ist es das selbe für die bösen. Nur ist Malum böse(da er ja im Comic sich anscheinend mit den Vorox verbündet und schon mal einen Glatorianer töten wollte, welcher aufgegeben hat)? Und Strakk gut? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:32, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze schon. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:35, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Gresh und Tarix sind halt nur nett. *Strakk so halbwegs. *Die Vorox sind halt nur ein paar "Biester", aber nicht umbedingt böse. *Malum ist ein Verbannter - Spiriah ist ja auch nicht umbedingt böse gewesen, obwohl er Zyglak kommandiert hat. *Die Skrall sind halt ein bisschen "hart" Aber Anfang 2009 kann KEINER wirklich als "böse" bezeichnet werden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schon, jedoch denke ich, dass es so auslaufen wird, aber Spiriah war schon böse, da ja er sich Terrys Plan, Mata Nui zu stürzen anschloss. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:35, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was würdest du tun, wenn du verbannt würdest ... und da wären ein par Wesen, die dir gehorchen. Sie greifen dann einen Trupp Wanderer an, und du befiehlst ihnen, aufzuhören - bist du dann "böse"??? Was die Skrall angeht: Sie müssen Tuma gehorchen. ...und die Vorox sind halt fast-Tiere. Rahi werden ja auch nicht immer als Böse eingestuft. Ich glaube, das Story-Team hat sich für 2009 vorgenommen, dass es kein klares "gut und böse" gibt, so wie es 2001 bis 2008 war. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:18, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 2006 & 2007 Du hast für beide Story-jahre keine Bilder, wolltest du nich mal für die Toa Mahri n podest bauen oder so? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:22, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich schon, aber das ist im Keller verschwunden. Wenn du willst kann ich es ja morgen wieder hochholen und dann ein Foto machen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:23, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich würde es nicht schlecht finden, weil dann deine Benutzerseite besser aussieht, denn dann brauchts du nur noch Bilder für 2006.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:27, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Für 2006? Da lass ich mir was einfallen, denn ich habe keinen Zaun^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja brauch man ja ach nicht....Die Kammer des Lebens tut es auch. xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:32, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die hab ich auch nicht^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich mein das so: Du brauchst ein kleines Stein-Podest aus Lego-Steinen, darauf legst du die Ignika(is zwar silbern aber egal), dann brauchst du noch Vezon & Fennrak(oder Kardas) und die Toa Inika, ich muss jetzt aber off also ciao.^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:46, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok, aber ich hab fast keine Lego steine^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:46, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) War jetzt auch nur son Vorschlag. ;-) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:48, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was machst du jetzt für 2006? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich stell sie im Dunkeln in meine Vitrine und schalte dann das licht an. glaube ich. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 15:50, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich denk das mach auch n guten Effect. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:55, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) das sieht dann aus als ob der "Blitz einschlagen würde" Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 15:56, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das hört sich cool an! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:03, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal dass es auch cool ist.^^ Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:05, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die neuen Bilder sehen super aus! Jetzt hast du zu jedem Story-Jahr eins. ^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:18, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) genau. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:23, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) set information/Reale Welt Tut mir leid, aber mir gefällt das irgendwie nicht. Wir lassen es so wies war. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aber du hast gesagt es ist in ordnung. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:04, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann würde ich eine Abstimmung vorschlagen! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 10:04, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) und das haben wir auch schon in vielen Artikeln gemacht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:07, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ihr gerade vom Tahu-Artikel redet: Ich hab mir die längere Setbeschreibung gerade durchgelesen und sie gefällt mir ganz gut. Ich weiß nicht, was dagegen einzuwenden wäre. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:08, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jap, ich find es so auch besser, vor allem hilft es bei der Kaufentscheidung. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:09, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind ein Story-Wiki, kein Set-Wiki noch ein Kauf-Helf-Wiki, und wir müssen nicht alles nachmachen, was BS01 und Bioniclepedia machen --- und ich werde auch nicht immer tun, was Toa-Nuva sagt (>:-D böses Lachen). Und eine Abstimmung werde ich nicht machen, weil dann alle gegen mich stimmen würden. Wie gesagt, tut mir leid, aber es gefällt mir einfach nicht, wenn das steht: "Man konnte ... Er war ... Tahu enthielt ...". Macht das ganze lieber schön kurz. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:11, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind kein Story-Wiki, auch kein Set-Wiki.... wir sind ganz einfach ein Bionicle-Wiki, da Bionicle auch verkauft werden, dürfen wir doch Informationen über die Sets herausgeben! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 10:13, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab gedacht, wir haben hier ein Wiki über Bionicle, und die sets gehören eben zu Bionicle dazu. Und bei einer Abstimmung würde man nicht gegen dich stimmen, sondern nur für das, was man für das beste hält. Toa-Nuva hat nur seine Meinung gesagt. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:14, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eine Nachmachung von den englischen wikis ist das auch nicht, wir sind eben das einzige deutsche Wiki, und sollten so viele Infos wie möglich schreiben. 10:16, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein reines Story-Wiki? Seit wann? Wieso haben wir einen Artikel zu den "Guys", obwohl die nie in der Story vorkommen? Wieso haben/verlinken wir Artikeln zu Spielen, die sich nicht an die offizielle Story halten? Meines Wissens war Wiki-Nui bisher immer ein Wiki, in dem es allgemein um Bionicle geht, und nicht nur um die Story. Was BS01 und Bioniclepedia machen, ist mir btw auch ziemlich egal, ich hab dort bisher nie wirklich in den Set-Teil geschaut und weiß deshalb nicht, wie genau die Beschreibungen dort sind. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:19, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) also ich bin dafür. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das er seine Meinung gesagt hat, habe ich nicht bestritten. Und mit dem "gegen mich stimmen" meinte ich natürlich, dass sich alle für die längere Version entscheiden würden -- was ich nicht möchte. Und ich finde, dass es hier in erster Linie um die Story geht - Bionicle heißt schließlich "Biologische Chroniken" (BIO'logical chro'NICLE's) und nicht "Biologisches Spielzeug". Sets und Setbeschreibungen kommen in die Legopedia (de.lego.wikia.com), die aber momentan inaktiv ist. dort würde jedes set einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, und man könnte von hier Links dorthin machen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath]] (talk) 10:22, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gegen die Guys war ich von Anfang an. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:25, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir da mal in Legopedia angeschaut... zwei Zeilen und eine Tabelle mit Teilen über Vakama!!! Da verlink ich lieber zu BIONICLEPEDIA =P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 10:25, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aber es ist immernoch ein Bionicle wiki. Dass es in erster linie um die Story geht bestreitet hier niemand, aber es geht um die Lego-Linie, also auch um die sets, denn ohne sets gäbs keine Story. Und das mit den sets ist nur ein gaaanz kleiner Teil im vergleich zu den Artikeln, das Legopedia hat bis jetzt nur einen Artikel über Bionicle, glaube ich und das ist Vakama. Der gesamte Text ist von hier kopiert, und da ist die Set beschreibung nicht mal ausfürlich. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:26, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich habe doch gesagt, dass die Legopedia inaktiv ist -- ich hatte das ganze so geplant, aber niemand hat mitgemacht. Wenn ichr Lust habt, könnt ihr da schreiben, wenn nicht lasst es sein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:31, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aber wir wollen es in dieses Wiki schreiben. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) IMHO sollte es so sein: Im Bionicle-Wiki wird ausführlich die Story des Charakters behandelt. Im Set-Teil stehen dann jeweils ein Absatz zu den einzelnen Formen des Charakters, und, sobald es ihn gibt, den Link zum Artikel in der Legopedia. In der Legopedia hingegen ist es andersherum: Dort wird ausführlich jedes Detail zum Set behandelt, welche Teile verwendet werden, was-weiß-ich, und dann unter "Story" wird in ein, zwei Absätzen die Story behandelt, mit Link zum Artikel im Wiki-Nui. Ich denke nämlich: Es bringt nichts, wenn wir im Bionicle-Wiki nur die Story der Charaktere behandeln. Diese Story bekommen wir ja nur geliefert, weil es den Charakter auch als Set gibt. Andererseits: Was wäre das Set ohne die Story? Deshalb sollte man auch in der Legopedia erwähnen. Wenn wir aber im Wiki-Nui nur schreiben "Tahu erschien 2001 als Toa. Tahu Nuva erschien 2002 als Toa Nuva. Tahu Nuva erschien 2008 als Mistika", oder im Legopedia nur schreiben "Tahu war ein Toa auf Mata Nui", "Tahu Nuva war ein Toa auf Mata Nui, Metru Nui und vorrübergehend Voya Nui" und "Tahu Nuva Mistika war ein Toa in Karda Nui", dann können wir den Teil IMHO genauso gut gleich ganz weglassen! Ein Satz reicht nicht, es sollte ein Absatz sein, und im anderen Wiki wird das Ganze dann viel ausführlicher behandelt. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:55, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ooh (*augenverdreh*) na gut meinetwegen ihr habt mich überredet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) also alles so wie es die letzten tage war? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 11:08, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja ja ja. Macht nur. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:15, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 11:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 700 Der 700. Artikel ... finde mal bitte raus welcher es war und mach dann eine Meldung. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:56, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hab ich schon, Geistersterne. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 11:57, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Krank ich melde mich mindestens für heute ab, ich bin krank. Kümmer dich ums Wiki, bitte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:32, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Klaro^^ Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:15, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Auf der Hauptseite ist euch ein kleiner Rechtschreibfehler unterlaufen. Dort steht bei der Begrüßung das Wort "vervollständigen" mit "f"!!!!! Bitte schnellstmöglichst korrigieren! Gruß TahuNuva1997! TahuNuva1997 14:26, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) doppelte links wie war das mit den doppelten Links? da befinden sich mehrere Links zu "Le-Matoraner" und "Turaga" ... Was schon irgendwann erwähnt worden ist (bzw in Mataus Leben aufgetaucht ist) muss nicht nochmal verlinkt werden!!! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:24, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich kann mir auch nicht jedes einzelne wort merken, das ich verlinke. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 13:27, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) du musst Dinge wenn sie das erste mal vorkommen verlinken -- wenn etwas in Mataus Leben schon einmal vorgekommen ist, ist es logisch, dass es schon einmal verlinkt wurde, und Mataus leben kennst du ja, eh? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:29, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Manchmal nimmt man andere Worte, das kenne ich von den Barraki. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 13:31, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) manchmal lass ich aber auch wörter aus um sie erst später zu verlinken, damit es gleichmäßig ist, und du hast damals auch gesagt, sie können in einem Absatz ein oder zweimal verlinkt werden und der Text ist mehr als ein absatz. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 13:35, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) AdM Nuparu hat gewonnen. Schreib bitte schnell Zusammenfassung etc. für die Hauptseite. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:43, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) war gerade dabei^^ Bioniclemaster724 19:45, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bioniclemaster724/Preise Bitte lösche diese Seite. Meine Gründe kannst du auf der Diskussion der Seite finden; wenn du sie nicht löschst, lösche ich sie. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:18, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schritt 2 Nach der Beseitigung der alten Preise kommt das Entwerfen des Aussehens der neuen ... hast du da ne Idee? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:43, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) meinst du die Kästen? Bioniclemaster724 11:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, es muss nicht immer derselbe Kasten wie beim AdM sein, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:54, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) welcher AdM-Kasten? Bioniclemaster724 11:57, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:AdM [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:59, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aso, du meinst jetzt Preise für AdM? Ich dachte allgemein. Vielleicht finden wir ja in anderen Wikis noch ein paar Kästen, oder wir machen ihn farbig oder so. Bioniclemaster724 12:01, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es geht schon um das neue system -- ich sagte nur dass man ja da nicht diesen Kasten sondern besser einen andren verwendet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:03, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt check ich was du meinst. was ist mit den alten kästen? Bioniclemaster724 12:04, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich denk der AdM bleibt wie er ist; aber für das neue könnten wir uns mal durch ein paar wikis klicken und schöne Kästen raussuchen, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:10, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) joah, finde ich auch... man kann ja irgendwo (vielleicht hier) Links reinschreiben, damit man sich die Kästen ansieht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:13, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) da bin ich gerade schon dabei. Bioniclemaster724 12:12, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sollen wir das Farbchema Blau und Orange bei den Preisen einführen, oder sollen wir weiße kästen nehmen? Bioniclemaster724 12:20, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog Die Neuigkeiten bitte. ich habe keine Zeit mehr. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:58, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:02, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sieh dir die überschrift an: die Blogs! neuigkieten! hallo! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:11, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir mal erklären wie ich so ne Bild-Unterschrift mache, so wie du vor ner Weile hattest? http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:39, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schon gut es klappt. ^^ Bild:IgnikaNuva5294.jpg 16:41, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test Unterschrift Test: [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) Mal sehen: Meine Unterschrift passt nicht in das Eingabefeld in den Optionen, deshalb ist diese Vorlage nötig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724 14:41, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hewkii Toa Mahri Hewkii? Ich denke er sollte irgendwie seine Riesenohren verstecken XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:49, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hewkii ist cool. Was meinst du mit Ohren, seine Maske? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:50, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jup XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich find die Maske toll :-) Meine Unterschrift passt nicht in das Eingabefeld in den Optionen, deshalb ist diese Vorlage nötig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:57, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Treffen Könnten wir einmal wöchentlich (am besten am Wochenende) ein Treffen der Admins und Rollbacks einführen? In irgendeinem Chat oder Forum? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:03, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah, bei mir würde es gehen - jedoch habe ich immer bis um 10 nach 1 Schule, an Mittwoch und Montag habe ich sogar bis halb vier. Sonst hätte ich eigentlich (fast) immer zeit. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:53, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jeden Tag außer Montag um 2 Schluss und komm dann um halb 3 on, am Montag komm ich dann immer so um 12.30 on center|120pxProfilTalk 18:31, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Schau mal in meine Diskussion im WN, es soll etwas gelöscht werden. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:13, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Preise Bist du jetzt dabei oder wie? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) natürlich. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:52, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Machts die Seite jetzt? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:40, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Mich hats aber aus Gabbly gehauen, ich weiß nicht mehr wie viele Punkte es für was gibt :-( [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:42, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *D-Links entf. 1 P *Kategrorien 1 P *Sprchlinks 1P *Quellen 3P *kl. Artikel 7 P **kl ohne Q 4P *mittel 10 P **mtl ohne Q 7 P *lang 15 P **lang ohne Q 12P *Überarbeitet **kurz bzw wenig 5 P **mittel 5 P **viel 10 P Hoffe du verstehst die abkürzungen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:49, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Skins Wie kann man die Skins die du gemacht hast einstellen? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:01, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du einen gemacht hast musst du STRG und F5 drücken. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:03, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, wie ich einstellen könnte, dass die Skins, die du in deinem Blog vorgestellt hast, bei mir angezeigt werden. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:09, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) welchen willst du haben? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:11, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Der Vorox-Skin gefällt mir. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:12, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ück mal STRG und F5. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:14, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:17, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Problem 1. sorry hab aus Versehen deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet wollte eigentlich auf deine Disku schreiben 2. Ich sehe meinen Curser beim Bearbeiten von seiten und anschauen von Seitenn nicht mehr! [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 1. Wenns ein versehen war, ist das schon ok. 2. Hmmmmmm.... das war gestern bei mir auch so, allerdings nicht im Wiki, sondern auf Bionicle.com. Ich weiß nicht was da los ist. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:49, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist wieder in Ordnung... zum Glück [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Umgangssprache Wenn hier echt keine Umgangssprache erlaubt ist, werde ich das Wiki verlassen. Ich würde mir vorkommen wie im Kindergarten. Außerdem muss man auch mal bedenken, dass ich sehr viele private Probleme habe und sie extra für solche Aktionen hier auch verkündet habe. Aber wenn man das nicht berücksichtigen kann, werde ich gehen. Ich hab keine Nerven mehr für son Kindergartensch###. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:11, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung, wenns halt falsch rüber kam! Denkst du ich hab hier bock die ganze Zeit rumzudiskutieren? In der zwischenzeit hätten wir im Wiki schon sehr weit vorankommen können, aber in letzter Zeit fehlt mir einfach die Motivation, wegen der ganzen Admin und Rollback-Sache. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:51, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Agori Review Wäre durchaus denkbar. Wenn du noch andere Agori hast oder noch kaufen wirst, wäre ein Vergleich nicht schlecht. Da ich nur begrenzten Platz habe in dem Magazin, präsentiere ich im Magazin Sets nämlich gerne im Vergleich, um nicht jedes einzelne rezensieren zu müssen. Ich merke dich vor, aber da ich gerade mitten im Stress der Vorbereitungen für die Märzausgabe stehe, wäre es sicherer, wenn du mich noch einmal kontaktierst, sobald du alles fertig hast, am besten nach Erscheinen der zweiten Ausgabe. Nuhrii the Metruan 17:18, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Chät Ich habe mir grade icq gedownloaded ... wie finde ich dich da jetzt? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:32, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du musst auf Kontakte gehen, dann auf Kontakte hinzufügen und dann bei der Suche seine icq-nummer eingeben, ihn adden und er muss es dann annehmen... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Vielen Dank. dann brauch ich nur noch die Nummer^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:48, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Entferne die Nummer, wenn du sie hast: Entfernt ist meine. Aber Bima ist noch gar nicht on!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:53, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ööp... klick auf meinen Namen und unten auf hinzufügen... ich hab auch nur 6 Kontakte XD - [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:59, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hab dich gefunden. Aber wie hinzufügen? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:56, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Piraka-Song Im Lego-Forum hast du mal von einen Piraka Song gesprochen. Und wenn es ein von den Piraka gib gibt es doch sicher noch einen von den Inika. Weist du wo man die beiden Downloden kann??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:59, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Karzahni Ich habe neulich bei Amazon Karzahni gesehen. Du meintest im Legoforum das du den super gerne hättest, aber ihn nirgenswo findest. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 12:49, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) naja, haben würde ich ihn schon gerne, aber ich hab mir gestern erst auf Amazon den Jetrax bestellt. So bald wird also nichts daraus, aber danke trotzdem. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:52, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sig Nur mal ne Frage: Wie fändest dus wenn das Bild deiner Sig direkt auf deine Benutzerseite verlinkt wär? Fangli 20:23, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC)